Patience
by Mr. Blender
Summary: Even the most patient eventually succumb to frustration. When her crush on Jaune causes her to act in a way that isn't her, Pyrrha decides to call it quits on wooing the knight. But, as Jaune realizes that the person he wanted all along was right next to him... What will he do to get another chance? -Arkos-


**I've been wanting to do an Arkos story for quite a while and this little idea came into mind while I was writing my other story. So, I took a break to write this! I don't know how long this will be, we'll see how it goes. Please tell me what you think! I've never written these two before, so I hope I did a decent job! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Pyrrha Nikos was considered many things in terms of person. Brave, passionate, kindhearted, strong, fierce, and (most of all) patient. Pyrrha was gifted with an extraordinary amount of patience when it came to others, taking time to slowly go through training sessions, if the need arose, and never calling people out on the things that she was annoyed by. Did it annoy her when Nora put syrup in the laundry detergent to see if she could make her team 'smell like maple'? Certainly. Did Weiss' scolding over every single little thing her team leader did grate on her nerves a bit when she heard it every single morning at breakfast? Undoubtedly. Did Yang's sex driven speech and constant puns prove to make her want to groan in agony every time she heard them directed at her? Well, there's only so many times you can hear a joke about 'poking the strawberry bush' before you begin to tire of it. But, Pyrrha let these things go. For, these were simply part of everyone's personality and did her no harm.

Only one thing was able to push her patience to near the breaking point. One Jaune Arc.

Every single one of her friends had figured out quite quickly about her enormous crush on the blonde-haired boy, what, with her constant idiotic stammers and extreme niceness to the guy in question. Except him. Jaune never seemed to catch onto why she blushed brighter than her hair when he smiled at her, why she was so close to his side when walking down the hall together, why she suddenly got a tad grouchy when he hit on (unsuccessfully) another girl. But, she had been patient. When her patience started to stretch, she began to take nice, little gestures to let him know about her affections. Nothing big enough to scare him off, just little things. How had that turned out? How about a few examples…

She gave him chocolate she knew he liked. _Nora found it lying on his bed and proceeded to scarf down half of it, leading him to believe it was hers. Upon learning it was his, he had thanked her with a pat on the shoulder._

She had given him an extra-long hug when he announced that he had passed his Grim History test with flying colors. _He had promptly called a group hug, congratulating his team for also passing with high marks._

She had asked him if he wanted to eat dinner somewhere particular, together. _He had mused on what places kept silverware strictly plastic, as Nora had a penchant for snatching it up when it wasn't and said she could decide where they could all eat together._ _She had implicitly implied that it would be dinner between the two of them when she brought it up._

There was a dance coming up soon and she had been hoping beyond belief that he was waiting for the right time to ask her. The perfect moment. For, nobody could be THAT oblivious, right? That would be ridiculous.

Wrong.

Oh, how wrong she was. Instead of her, he had asked Weiss. The girl who had reacted the coldest to his advances. He had gone to her with a goofy singing routine that she had heard from in their dorm room as she sat on the bed. A goofy singing routine that she found admirable and an endearing part of his charm, and would have agreed to immediately if it had been shown to her. But, NO. He had gone to Weiss and gotten the door slammed in his face with authority from Beacon's resident ice queen. But, that wasn't even the worst feeling. No, that had come later that day.

When he had moped about Weiss and not being able to find a date. When he had said that she could get a date from really anyone she wanted.

She had wanted to scream to him, 'Are you kidding me, Jaune? Who else would I want to take?! I'm right here! I've always been right here! Take me and stop worrying about what WEISS, of all people, cares about you!'. But, she couldn't. For, Pyrrha was supposed to be a patient woman. The girl who was nice to everybody, the way she liked to be. Do unto others what you would want done to yourself, her mother always said. All she could do was give him the best she could before he wandered off. That had dug into her more than a little.

She had to admit that, the next day in class, she had taken out her frustrations in a sparring match against Cardin that took less than one minute to win. Team RWBY had stared in shock as she aggressively smashed his weapon out of his hand with her shield and proceeded to hand him what Yang loudly referred to as 'a red-ass beatdown', Nora cheering 'That's our Pyrrha! Right-left-right-left, Uppercuuuut!" After being stopped by Goodwitch as the man had been sent sprawling by a ferocious haymaker from the redhead, she had left with a huff of breath.

So, now, she was sitting in the cafeteria alone and poking silently at the hash browns that lay on her plate as she contemplated what she should do now. She had done everything she could, but the blonde still remained as oblivious to her affections as ever. Was she just not making it clear enough? She was at her wit's end.

How could I get him to see how I feel?

"Simple. You're not bein' NEAR aggressive enough." comes a voice from next to the redhead, making her look over in shock as she sees a grinning Yang strolling casually up to the table.

"What are you talking about, I-"

"I don't know if you know it, cherry pie, but sometimes you kinda say your thoughts aloud. Sooo, what was with that display earlier?"

"That… That… I don't want to talk about it. I feel terrible for losing control like that, I don't need to be reminded again."

"Is Pyrrha, the patient one, getting a little frustrated on her current relationship with one Mr. Arc?"

"No, I'm not frustrated about that! It's just… Yang, isn't it obvious that I have feelings for him? Everybody knows I do, except him! He asked Weiss to the dance! WEISS! Yes, that's right, go after the girl who's been the coldest to you and not to the one who's been by your side and helping you along and..!"

"Hoo, boy, I think I broke her…" Yang murmurs to herself, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I just don't understand… Of all the people he could have asked… Why Weiss? She's not nice to him, she makes fun of him, she insults his intelligence every moment he's around... I don't- What does she have that I don't have?"

"Um… Bad attitude, tiny boobs, shortness, and a sneer that could make the most confident person in the world feel inadequate?"

Pyrrha sighs solemnly, slouching her head to rest in her hands. "Well, I don't know what else to do. I've tried being patient, to let him know how I feel without forcing it upon him, but I can't wait anymore. Maybe… Maybe, I'm just not good enough to him…"

Yang frowns, taking a seat next to the faltering redhead and putting her arm around her shoulder. "Hey, hey, don't say things like that. You ARE good. TOO good for him, okay? Either you move on or give your approach some work. Alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"Remember this morning? When you smacked Cardin around with your aggression?"

"Um, yes?"

"Well, ya got what you wanted, didn't ya? To beat him?"

"Well, yes…"

"All ya need to do to get what ya want is to apply some a' that aggression into your approach."

"I… I don't… follow…"

"You walk up to him and you tell him EXACTLY what you want. To get in his pants- I mean, go to the dance with him. You don't be nice about it, you don't try to woo him, ya just go for it."

"I-I really don't think I could… I don't really like-"

"Jaune asked Weiss, Pyrrha. Weiss. Not you. He did his goofy song an' dance for Weiss. Not you. Think you can stand to watch him try again? Use that thought to force what you want out of your mouth."

Throughout Yang's little speech, Pyrrha's eye starts to steadily twitch and her teeth grit slightly. She definitely could not listen to him court Weiss again. Or, any other girl, for that matter. Until she had made her feelings known, she would not let another word of flirtation pass his lips to another woman. She would at least be given closure and stop driving herself crazy. She rises from her chair with a growl, building up a full head of steam as she goes off to stalk her prey.

Pyrrha Nikos' patience has broken.

Yang watches with wide eyes before chuckling and snatching a hash brown from the Amazon's plate, fully aware of the storm she's brought upon the knight. And, she couldn't exactly say she felt sorry for him. "Watch out, Jaune-y boy~ You've got a force a nature comin' for your ass."

* * *

It hadn't taken long to find Jaune, as he was walking the hallway on the way to JNPR's dorm room and whistling. Any other time, Pyrrha would have swooned at that dorky whistle. But, now, she wasn't anywhere near the mood to swoon. Yang's prodding had certainly put her in a bad mood, to say the least.

"Jaune Arc!"

The blonde hunter-in-training turns to find himself pinned against the wall by a glaring Pyrrha, his expression surprised, if not more than a little terrified by the look on her face.

"P-Pyrrha, hey…" He says, his voice trailing off as her emerald eyes burn into him. He gulps, never having seen the woman this angry before. "W-What's… What's up?"

"I'll tell you 'what's up', Jaune Arc. YOU are an oblivious, oblivious man! Weiss? Really?" She growls, her face moving closer. "I'm sick of waiting, sick of letting this hang in the air and drive me insane! I'm a patient girl, Jaune, but this is too much for me to handle!"

"I, I… P-Pyrrha, what are you talking about?"

He can hear the crackling of metal on the wall behind him as her fingers dig in, her teeth gritting before she surges forward and claims his lips in a dominating kiss that presses him against the wall. After a good while, she pulls back and snarling a low 'Does THAT answer your question?'.

Jaune looks at her in shock, his mouth opening to say something and not finding a single word to say out of his years of schooling.

Having burnt through most of her anger and frustration with the aggressive kiss, Pyrrha finally steps back away from him with an ashamed expression as she sees the look on his face. A mix of surprise and lingering edges of terror. This wasn't her. She didn't act like this.

"I… I'm sorry, Jaune, I…" She murmurs, her voice returning quickly to the nice, sincere Pyrrha that everyone knew and loved. It cracks a bit with her realization, gulping as she steps further away. "Th-That wasn't me, I… I'm done, don't worry."

_You ARE good. TOO good for him, okay? Either you move on or give your approach some work. Alright?_

If aggression was what it took to get him, then she didn't want it. She wasn't going to change who she was. She didn't like this angry, petty, jealous side that had come out of her in recent days. She didn't like feeling this way, having this side of her. It was time to move on from her crush on Jaune Arc.

"I'm not going to try, anymore. It's obvious you don't harbor any sort of feelings for me, so… I… I just needed to get that off my chest, it's been… weighing me down for a while. You don't have to worry about me doing something like this again. Ever again." She says quietly, her red hair hanging over her face as she gives a short bow. "I will see you for training, later. I am deeply sorry for what I did."

She quickly moves away from a dumbstruck Jaune, who's touching a hand to his mouth as he watches the girl leave. He remembers that RWBY and JNPR were meeting to spar with each other later, Pyrrha had reminded him (as usual) of it. This was going to be an awkwardl training session, that's for sure.


End file.
